<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i swore to protect you (even from the smallest situations) by keumii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041639">i swore to protect you (even from the smallest situations)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keumii/pseuds/keumii'>keumii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gugudan, NCT, SuperM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, and mark just can’t say no to her, had this kinda written but just finished it, hand holding, it’s been a while hi, mark being protective over her, mark is tiny too but not as tiny as mina, mina is tiny, mina wants mc donalds, rlly short lol i’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keumii/pseuds/keumii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they never did this. they never held hands. they barely hugged. </p><p>but here he was, intertwining his hands with hers just to keep her safe.</p><p>OR,</p><p>mina wants mc donald’s but they have to go through a heavy mass of people. mark does what he thinks is best to protect her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee/Kang Mina, Mina/Mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i swore to protect you (even from the smallest situations)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! it’s been a while hehe. decided to update cause the tag is kinda dry ngl. i hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mina was small. everyone knew that. only reaching 5’ 4” in height, mina was really tiny. her hands, her feet, her head, mina was basically the definition of small and cute, with her huge shining eyes, and even bigger yet cuter ears. </p><p>now, mark wasn’t that big, he was actually quite short if compared with the rest of his friends (especially johnny), however, when he stood beside mina, he was tall. and he always felt the need to protect his best friend. she was not only small in height, but mark was also a few months older than her. he took it upon him to protect her a few months after they met, even though they were both just fifteen.</p><p>he always felt preoccupied for her. people often criticized her because of silly things in the past like her weight, and mina had always been soft hearted yet strong, but still, mark couldn’t help but feel for his best friend.</p><p>and now, staring at the massive amount of people in front of them, mark felt even more anxious than he usually did. he could practically already see mina being carried away by the crowd, separating the two of them. people were rather rude, and he noticed quickly, as they were pushing others around, some dudes slapping girls butt’s and laughing away, disappearing quickly into the crowd, some yelling into others faces, and much more. it was quite a dangerous space, but they had to get through it to get to the mc donald’s mina wanted to go to and mark didn’t have it in himself to deny it to her. </p><p>“mina, i- um. are you sure you want to go there? we can always find another restaurant.” he chucked nervously, looking at her quickly and then returning his gaze to the crowds.</p><p>mina simply nodded, jumping a bit. “yeah, i’ve been craving mc donald’s for some while now markie. and i want to eat there! it’s where we had our first meal together!” she begged, jumping around like a little kid. mark could only sigh.</p><p>“okay, okay, we’ll eat there. don’t worry, just, uh, let me think for a bit okay?” he reassured, patting her head softly, and then fixing her pretty yellow cardigan, mina nodding excitedly. it had been a while since mark last had time to go out with her. </p><p>mark looked at the crowd and then back at mina. it was still pretty dangerous and he didn’t want to expose mina to anything like that. mina knew of everything that happened to women since, well, she was one herself, but she had never experienced anything like it, and mark didn’t want today to be the start of it.</p><p>he did promise to protect her of all he could once, after all.</p><p>so, without saying a word, mark took mina’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. he heard mina’s instant gasp, and he himself was red as a tomato, but that didn’t stop him from pulling her and placing her body in front of his, maneuvering his arms so they somehow ended back hugging her, pulling her a little closer to him, hands still connected.</p><p>“let’s go.” he said, and started walking, forcing mina to start moving as well. </p><p>surprisingly, the position they were in wasn’t as uncomfortable as he once thought it would be. sure, everyone was looking at them weirdly, but he couldn’t care any less, his head resting on top of mina’s.</p><p>finally, after a few pushes, and this one dude that had tried to take mina’s hand (and failed miserably. it ended with mark almost punching him, and a feeling of confusion on mark himself because he felt a jealous and even the tiniest bit possessive over mina, but that was a problem for later) they made it through the big crowd, mark slowly removing his body from behind hers, immediately missing her warmth. hands still intertwined though, they looked at one another blushing, mina letting a giggle escape her, and then tightening her hold on his hand. it seemed that she didn’t want to let go either. mark smiled at her, caressing her hand with his thumb, as they started walking towards the restaurant. </p><p>he didn’t really know what he was feeling, and less what she was feeling, but whatever it was, he decided right there he liked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>